


Down In Flames

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Flipping, Infidelity, Switching, smut with feelings is basically what it is, the first chapter anyway, the second chapter is basically just angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Everything comes crashing down after Christy learns about the shift in Rhett and Link's relationship that Link has kept from her.





	1. Chapter 1

Link is screaming in his face. He has Rhett backed up against the wall, Rhett's palms against Link's chest and he could push him away but doesn't. He has 7 inches on Link and Link is craning his neck to look at him when they are so close and it shouldn't be intimidating, it should be ridiculous but it isn't. It isn't ridiculous because Link is furious. He's screaming at Rhett that Rhett has ruined his life.

Rhett’s eyes and throat are burning as he chokes back the tears that keep threatening to fall.

“What were you thinking!” Link screams.

“I couldn't lie to her.”

“She-- you-- that, that wasn't your choice!”

Link lifts a hand as if he's about to strike Rhett and Rhett cowers. Instead Link grabs a fistful of his shirt and shakes him. He keeps yelling things. How Christy threw things at him. For the first time in a decade, she threw things at him. Picture frames - _her and my wedding photo Rhett dangit! -_ and Link's own phone with the texts he never deleted and finally her wedding ring. The ring had hit Link in the chest and rolled away and he hasn't been able to find it.

“I couldn't lie to her, Link,” Rhett repeats and Link throws the entire weight of his shaking body at him. Rhett catches him and holds him.

Because Link isn't screaming anymore. He is clinging to Rhett, crying against his chest. And Rhett holds him. He gently cards his fingers through Link's hair. He makes soothing noises and rocks him. The sounds Link makes is that of a wild, wounded thing. Like he's bleeding out in Rhett's arms and Rhett can't do anything to help. Rhett holds his breath and screws his eyes shut against the pain inside that wants to escape in loud sobs.

“She'll leave me,” Link says against Rhett's chest.

“Maybe.”

“What am I going to do?”

Rhett holds onto him tightly. “I don't know, Link.”

Link lifts his head, speaks in a murmur. “She hates me.”

“Talk to her.”

Link shakes his head. It thumps back against Rhett's chest and Link lets out a shaky sigh.

“I'm so sorry, Rhett, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry--” Link's voice dies on a choked sob.

He goes quiet and still. Rhett clutches at him and the tears he has been fighting finally fall.

“I know.”

Gentle fingers touch his cheek and Rhett blinks his eyes open, eyelashes heavy with tears. Link looks at him with lidded eyes and Rhett’s belly lurches. Ties into a knot. He draws a shaky breath. His heart pounds as he leans down. Time shifts, slows, he's looking into Link's eyes and the world falls away. Link's lips meet his and Rhett’s eyes flutter shut. His heart leaps.

It's soft, at first. Link pressing kisses to Rhett's lips with shaky, tear filled gasps. Then Link presses against him. Clings to him and kisses him deeply, desperately. Rhett puts his hands against Link's shoulders. Almost pushes, but any thought gets lost in the way Link's mouth feels against his, lost in the heat of his body and the weight of him. Rhett tugs him closer instead. A noise escapes him, something like a whine.

Link tugs at Rhett's t-shirt and Rhett pulls it off. His pants goes the same way. Link rips his own clothes off and tosses them away before colliding with Rhett again. He's kissing Rhett's neck; wet lips and hot breath against Rhett's skin and Rhett closes his eyes with a shaky breath. His entire body is alight. He grabs Link's hair but doesn't tug, just twists his finger in it with a desperate groan. He feels teeth against his neck, lips against his throat.

“Link,” he breathes, like it hurts to say, and Link kisses him harder, bites down, scratches short nails against his skin. “ _Please_.”

They get to the guest bedroom and to the bed. They tumble down and cling to each other. Rhett plants kisses wherever he can reach. Painting love on Link with soft lips and gentle fingertips. Link touches him back with shaking hands and Rhett shuts his eyes tightly against the tears that want to fall and he draws a shaky breath that's almost a sob. Socks and underwear end up on the floor.

They are naked, tangled up together, and Link is pressing close. The beat of Link’s wild heart is hammering against Rhett's chest as if, could Link only press close enough, he could give it to Rhett to keep safe. Rhett closes his arms tighter around the man he's shared his entire life with. Most of his memories are with Link, most of his time has been spent with him, and Rhett has slowly and surely given away all of himself to the man in his arms. With another kiss to Link's willing lips, Rhett gives away the last piece of his heart too.

Link sits up and reaches for the drawer of the bedside table. He grabs a bottle of lube but Rhett grabs his wrist.

“Hold on, now.”

“I know what I'm doing.” Link’s expression is almost a snarl.

“Link, I didn't picture the first time-- I've never-- ” Rhett's fingers slip from Link's wrist and he looks up at him as he tries to string emotions into words.

Link shakes his head and pops the cap. “I have.”

Rhett's jaw drops. His eyes go wide. “When? Who?”

There is a sudden needle-sharp sting to his heart.

“Not like that. Toys, man. A little alone action, if you know what I mean.”

“Not with-- not with Christy?” Rhett licks his lips, watches Link.

“No. She caught me a few times early in our marriage. She got upset.” His tone is flat. Eyes dull and dark.

Rhett licks his lip again. “But then she was okay with it?”

“Then I compartmentalised.” Link's gaze slides away from Rhett's.

Rhett reaches out and touches Link's thigh. He rubs circles with his thumb.

“Please tell me you want me.” Link says then, his voice suddenly thick. He glances at Rhett with fragile eyes.

Rhett gives a nod.

“I want to hear you say it. Say it. Please.”

Reaching out with his other hand, Rhett grabs Link's waist. Fingers pressed against Link's body and Link shudders underneath the touch.

“I want you. I want you so much. I've wanted for so long. I’d do anything, I'd give up anything for you.”

Link draws a shaky breath. “If I ask-- if I ask you to love me, no matter what happens from here. Will you?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me again after, and I'll believe you.”

Rhett tugs Link down. He presses another kiss to his lips. “You don't believe me now?”

“When we're both like this? No. Tell me afterwards.”

Rhett nods at him.

Link sits up in Rhett’s lap but looks past Rhett with a frown. Then his gaze finds Rhett’s and Rhett looks back at him. Link leans down, cups Rhett’s face.

“I've been a complete jerk.” Link swipes his thumb across Rhett’s cheek. Runs his hand through Rhett’s hair. “You're beautiful and I've been an ass.”

Rhett heart jumps. He looks away, smiling softly. “Yeah, you have been a jerk.”

“I-- I shouldn't have yelled.”

Rhett moves his hands to Link's thighs again. Runs them up and down.

“Yeah, okay.”

Link shakes his head. “No, this is important, Rhett.”

“Okay. It's important.” Rhett furrows his brow. Keeps moving his hands up and down Link's thighs with slow, steady strokes.

“It wasn't right to scream at you.”

Rhett’s stomach tightens. He blinks hard.

“It's not-- it's not acceptable,” Like says, shaking his head.

The tightness inside coils even tighter and Rhett reaches for him, tugs him down and kisses him. Frantic, messy, and Link kisses back softly, fingers running gently through Rhett’s hair. Link breaks away and kisses Rhett’s cheek.

“I'm scared,” Link says after a moment. It's whispered. A broken sound breathed against Rhett’s skin and Rhett wraps his arms tightly around Link.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

Link nods against his shoulder.

“You're not going anywhere either, right? You're sticking with me through this?”

Link nods. Presses a kiss to Rhett’s neck.

“Yeah,” he mumbles.

He kisses Rhett again. Moving towards Rhett’s face. Finds his lips. Kisses slow and deep. Rhett’s breath hitches. He grabs Link's shoulders. Shifts against him and sighs. There's a glow in his belly and Link keeps feeding it as he pushes his tongue past Rhett’s lips and maps Rhett’s body with his hands.

Rhett pushes up into every touch, small sounds whispering past his lips. His heart flutters. Link rolls his hips, breathes against Rhett’s neck, whimpering pants, and Rhett growls. He finds Link's hips, digs his fingers in, and thrusts up, pulling Link down against him. Link is hard, leaking precum on Rhett’s stomach and keeps switching between rubbing himself against Rhett and grinding his ass against Rhett's groin.

“Link.” He writhes against him, pulse drumming hot, hard.

Link sits up. Smiles down at him with lidded eyes and rolls his hips.

Rhett has let his hands slide to Link's waist and digs his fingers in with a grunt, arching up against Link. Link grinds down again and Rhett moans, low in his throat. Link touches his shoulder. Fingers brushing against Rhett’s overheated skin and Rhett blinks his eyes open.

“You're really desperate for it, aren't you?” Link asks, thumb rubbing against Rhett's throat, hand clasping his shoulder.

Rhett whimpers.

Link's eyelids flutter. He draws an unsteady breath. Then he focuses on Rhett again and Rhett's pulse quickens.

“Tell me how badly you want me, baby.”

Rhett shudders. He licks his lips. Catches his bottom lip between his teeth and looks up at Link with lidded eyes.

“Please,” he breathes, voice almost strained.

“Yeah?” Link rolls his hips and Rhett whines again.

He paws at Link. Digs his fingers in and Link squirms, letting out breathy noises of almost laughter.

Link catches Rhett’s wrists and wrestles Rhett’s hands away as Rhett wriggles and tries to hold on. Link pushes Rhett’s arm up over his head, leans his weight down, pinning them in place.

Rhett inhales sharply. His pulse jumps.

“Tell me,” Link says in a low, rough voice.

Rhett whimpers. Shifts against Link. “So much. _Please._ Please, Link. Oh, gosh, please.”

Link kisses him. Let's go of Rhett’s wrists and kisses him and Rhett instantly grabs Link's hips, pulling at him until Link grinds his hips in short, little movements.

Link laughs breathily against his lips. “You have to let up if I'm gonna-- Rhett, I can't-- let go, baby.”

Rhett tightens his grip and Link chuckles at him. Tries to pry his fingers off, and Rhett struggles to hold on. His head feels almost foggy and a frantic need to keep touching Link roars through his veins.

“Rhett.” Link pries one of Rhett’s hands off himself and Rhett instantly grabs his waist instead, wiggling fingers straining to keep holding Link.

“Easy. I'm just gonna-- can I?” Link moves Rhett’s hands to rest high up on his waist.

Link lifts himself up and grabs the bottle of lube. Reaches behind himself and Rhett moves his head, trying to see as much as possible. Link's lips part around a trembling 'oh’. He squirms and Rhett’s entire body flushes with heat. He bites his bottom lip, eyes glued to the movement of Link's arm.

Dropping his head to his chest, Link brings his fingers back and gets some lube on them. When he moves his hand behind him again, Rhett groans.

“Are you fingering yourself?” Rhett breathes, looking up at Link's face.

Link gives a small smile, eyes closed. “Yeah. _Fuck_. Can't wait to feel you, Rhett.”

Heat pools low and Rhett groans thickly. “Can I?”

Link opens his eyes, brow slightly furrowed. “Can you what?”

“Use my fingers?”

Link frowns but then his brow smooths. He holds the lube out and Rhett takes it, coating his fingers. It drips everywhere. He looks up at Link. His heart is in his throat. He swallows, nerves suddenly tingling with energy.

“Here.” Link grabs his wrist, guides Rhett’s hand.

Rhett’s breath keeps catching. He feels dizzy as his fingers meets Link’s. Slowly, Link slides his own fingers out and places Rhett’s against his slick rim. Rhett lets out a small sound. His pulse pounds in his belly, all hot and wild.

“Two fingers. Slowly,” Link tells him.

Rhett nods and begins to slowly push. His fingers press inside just a little and he groans. Pushes a little more.

“Slow,” Link repeats, voice breathy.

Rhett nods again.

“And look at-- watch my face. That's how you know if-- if something hurts.”

He immediately shifts his gaze to Link's face instead of trying to see where his fingers disappear inside Link’s body. Link's eyebrows are slightly pinched. His teeth are clenched. Very carefully, Rhett pushes inside a little bit further and Link's mouth opens around a soft 'oh’. Rhett presses inside a bit deeper and Link moans, eyebrows relaxing.

Rhett’s blood is singing. It surges with heat and drums pleasantly. He pushes again and Link's body yields, swallowing Rhett’s fingers. Rhett groans, hips twitching into the air as Link’s rim flutters around the digits. He focuses his gaze on Link's face again and Link's jaw has gone slack and his breathing has gone heavy. Rhett pulls out a tiny bit and pushes back in. Link moans and shifts, rolling his hips. Rhett repeats the same, slow movement, eyes flicking down to how Link's cock jumps.

“Gosh,” Rhett breathes and Link smiles lazily, eyes still closed.

He hums at Rhett.

Rhett starts moving his fingers in a steady pace, watching every little expression on Link's face. The flutter of his eyelids and tiny quirk of his lips. He lets out little pleased noises, tiny 'oh’s that gather like a ball of energy in Rhett’s belly. It thrums and tickles and he shifts against the bed, biting his lip hard.

“Okay,” Link says, grabbing Rhett’s wrist.

Rhett stills. Looks up at Link and Link opens his eyes and meets Rhett’s gaze. The way his eyes glow hungrily makes a whimper escape Rhett. He twists against the bed.

“Don't worry, baby.” Link grins. “Gonna fuck you real good.”

Rhett makes another involuntary noise. Link lets go of his hand and he wipes it on the sheets as Link grabs the lube again. Squirts some into his hand and fists Rhett’s cock, pumping slowly. Rhett barely keeps from trashing. He moans and arches into the touch and hears Link chuckle. Then Link lines him up and when he sinks down, tight heat enveloping Rhett, Rhett gasps, squeezes his eyes shut and bows his back. Link gives a small moan and Rhett's heart soars. He fumbles for Link's waist and holds on tightly as Link sinks down until he's fully seated. Stuffed full and breathing heavily. The ball of energy in Rhett’s belly pulses and he twists again, gritting his teeth.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck,_ ” he gasps, digging his fingers into Link's sides hard.

Then Link starts to move and Rhett is reeling. He babbles and begs. Pries his eyes open to look at Link moving; the fluid roll of his hips and belly. He growls out a 'yes’ and Link gives a low chuckle, picks himself up and slams down and Rhett swears he sees stars. Link leans against him, palms against Rhett’s chest, and fucks himself on Rhett’s cock in quick, hard bounces.

With another growl, Rhett gets up on an elbow and grabs Link by the neck, tugging him down and kissing him. Link pants against his lips, moans and sighs.

“You feel so fucking good,” Link groans, slamming down hard. “ _Fuck_ , it's good. S’ so good, feeling you, Rhett.”

Rhett doesn't reply, just fists Link's hair and claws at his hip and tries to thrust into the tight, velvet heat. He grabs Link's shoulders, presses him down, feels Link's heart beat against his chest and brushes his lips against Link's shoulder. Link makes small noises. Wet mouth against Rhett’s skin and Rhett doesn't know what to do with everything he's feeling. His heart is bursting, overflowing with every breath, every touch, every little sound. It all different shades, painted like watercolor into his soul in soft patterns. Rhett breathes out shakily against Link's shoulder and slows down his wild, frantic pace.

“Link,” he breathes, voice almost breaking.

“Yeah?” Link trails kisses up Rhett’s neck, slowing down.

“Can we-- I want to-- I--I--”

Link kisses Rhett’s cheek. “You wanna switch.”

Rhett bites his lips and nods.

“I-- I’ve used a toy, too. I--”

Link stops. Lifts up and looks at Rhett. “That small, vibrating butt plug I used on you? That’s not-- much experience--”

“I know but--”

“You're sure?” Link interrupts.

Rhett nods quickly. “Yeah.”

Link ducks his head and breathes a low moan against Rhett’s neck. Warm air and soft lips and Rhett’s pulse quickens as Link rolls his hips again.

“I'm gonna want to be rough with you,” Link husks with another roll of his hips.

“Oh, gosh. Yeah.”

“Don't let me be.” Link kisses a trail from Rhett’s shoulder to his chest, flicks his tongue over Rhett’s nipple and Rhett moans.

Rhett licks his lips. “What if I-I want you to-- if I want that?”

“This isn't-- like that-- it should be-- shouldn't--,” Link says, voice rough, as he moves to kiss Rhett’s neck again, grinding his hips down in quick, little, jerks.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, yeah,” Rhett manages to get out, voice unsteady from the way his pulse pounds and his breath hitches.

Link moans. His nails digs into Rhett’s shoulder. He licks a stripe up Rhett’s throat and bites his neck. Rhett picks up something like 'you have no idea’ from the things Link murmurs against his skin and he shivers. Then Link lifts himself off Rhett slowly, winces, and grabs paper tissues and cleans off a bit. Rhett watches as he moves to kneel between Rhett’s pulled up legs. Rhett sucks in a breath, tilting his knees in as his stomach fills with butterflies. Link runs his palm up and down Rhett's lower leg and rubs small circles with his thumbs. The butterflies settle a little. When Link leans down and presses a kiss to Rhett’s inner thigh something ignites, rushes through him, burning its way through his veins, and Rhett lets his legs fall open.

With a pounding heart, he hooks a heel behind Link's ass, pulls him in, and Link leans in with a low moan.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” Link tells him, leaning down and kissing Rhett. “How badly I want you.”

Rhett’s heart blooms. Warm, wild, a burst of colors that rise to his chest and cheeks, tinting his skin pink.

“Please,” Rhett gasps as Link's hand slips to the crease of his thigh. He bucks. Moans. Head going fuzzy at the burst of heat through his entire body.

Link moves his fingers to tease Rhett’s rim, and Rhett’s mouth falls open. He twists against the bed as Link rubs back and forth; little, teasing touches.

Rhett grits his teeth. “Link.”

The next touch is slick with lube. Link dips inside, just a fingertip, but Rhett makes a sound that's almost a shout. Tries to push into the touch. His chest heaves and his muscles strain.

“Easy, baby girl.” Link’s voice is low and hot and tingles down Rhett’s spine.

Rhett makes a noise like a sob when Link presses inside. He pulls out and pushes in, and Rhett blinks his eyes open, watches Link watch his fingers fuck into Rhett. Parted lips, dark, hungry eyes. Then Link looks up, catches his gaze, and Rhett’s heart stutters.

“Fuck me,” Rhett breathes. He tries to reach for Link. “Gosh, please, Link, please.”

Link leans down and kisses him roughly and slowly eases two fingers inside, stretching Rhett open a little bit. The words that slip past Rhett’s lips barely sound like words at all. He tries to fuck himself on Link's fingers but the position and angle is all wrong and a whimper escapes him.

“Yeah, hang on,” Link mumbles and then he's grabbing a pillow, eases his fingers out of Rhett and asks Rhett to lifts his hips. Rhett does and Link shoves the pillow under his ass.

Link kisses him again and Rhett grabs his shoulder, clinging to him.

“Ready?” Link says against his lips.

“Yeah,” Rhett breathes, kissing Link. Licks into his mouth and draws low moans from him.

Then Link begins to push inside and Rhett arches his back, mouth falling open. He gasps and moans against Link's lips. There is a slightly familiar, imploding kind of pressure and he wiggles a little.

“Okay?” Link murmurs and Rhett nods.

He grabs Link's upper arms, pulls him in. Wraps his legs around Link's hips.

“Watch your back,” Link says.

Rhett just nods again, breathing high, quick breaths. He blinks his eyes open when Link wipes at his cheek with a clean thumb.

“Hurts?”

“No,” Rhett rasps. He draws a shuddering breath. “Yeah, a little, but it's-- it's--”

He doesn't get the words out. Can't translate the mess of emotions into syllables. With a wet gasp, he tugs at Link, buries his face against Link's shoulder. Link starts gently pushing into Rhett again as Rhett gasps and writhes. When he presses his hips flush against Rhett, Rhett bites down on Link’s shoulder.

“Fuck me,” he growls, closing his jaw tighter, drawing a whimper and a moan from Link.

Link pulls out a little, pushes back in, and a tiny, tearful 'oh’, cloudy with emotions, escapes Rhett. He shudders and Link pets through his hair. Pulls back out again, pushes in just a little bit quicker. Rhett gasps out a 'yes’. He grabs Link's broad shoulders, clings to him, as Link sets a pace. Deep, slow strokes and Rhett throws his head back.

“Oh, Daddy,” he moans and Link’s rhythm falters and then he's fucking Rhett hard.

Rhett’s mind whites out. He trembles beneath Link, burning with how Link’s cock opens him up and drowning in how they are joining together.

“Please,” he manages to pant, “wanna-- wanna be on m’ belly.”

Link slows down a little. Doesn't stop. Lifts his head and looks at Rhett with a slack jaw and unfocused eyes.

“What?”

Rhett shudders. Licks his lip and takes a shaky breath. “I really want to-- want you to fuck me-- push me down-- and-- hold me down and fuck me, please, Link, just--”

Link blinks. Stops moving.

“I want you to fuck me into the damn mattress, Neal.” He ends on a growl, hips twitching up and jaw clenching.

“Shit,” Link breathes, eyelids fluttering.

Rhett pushes at him, gets him to slowly pull out. He yelps a curse at the sudden pain. He rolls onto his stomach, looks over his shoulder and catches Link's gaze. There's a snarl on Link's face as he moves to cover Rhett's body with his. Press his cock against Rhett’s ass and dig his fingers into Rhett’s hip, his other hand at the back of Rhett’s head. Rhett chokes out a 'fuck’ as Link grinds down. He twists against the mattress, blood brought to a boil in his veins, cock twitching. Link’s fingers dig into his hip. Harsh breathing and grunts filling his ears as Link fills him up again, works inside more roughly than before, and buries deep with a snap of his hips.

Rhett moans.

After a handful of slow strokes, Link picks up his pace. Hard, fast thrusts and Rhett presses his face into the mattress, gasping. He reaches back, finds Link's hand and moves it to the back of his head. Link’s fingers gently twists into Rhett’s hair and when he slowly puts a hint of pressure, pushing Rhett’s head down just the barest amount, Rhett moans loudly.

“Yeah?” Link breathes above him, voice rough. “You like that, don't you?”

Rhett whimpers. Tries to meet Link's rough thrusts but Link pushes him down, snaps his hips down hard. Stays pressed against Rhett’s ass.

“You wanted to be pushed down and fucked hard.”

Link moves his hand. Lies down on top of Rhett and Rhett can't draw full breaths. He moans again. Hears a breath of soft laughter from Link.

“That’s what I'm gonna give ya.” Link gives another hard thrust and Rhett gasps. Then Link places a soft kiss on Rhett’s shoulder. “If you want to stop, you'll let me know?”

“O’corse,” Rhatt manages to get out. “But-- I-- I want--”

“Yeah, I know.” Link presses another kiss to Rhett’s shoulder, then he starts moving again.

It’s rough, messy, uncoordinated. The angle isn’t quite right. But Rhett’s head is spinning, his body quaking, every breath punched out of him is a strangled moan. When Link shifts, lifts himself up a little, Rhett lets out a whine and tries to grab him and tug him back down, but Link grabs Rhett’s wrist and pushes the arm up against Rhett’s back and holds him down. Then he rams into Rhett hard and Rhett’s moan is almost a shout. He says Link's name with a sob. Can't keep his hips still anymore. Tries desperately to meet Link's thrusts. With the shift in angle, Link keeps pounding against Rhett’s prostate.

Rhett digs his fingers into the mattress. Clenches his jaw tightly. His face is mashed against the bed. He curses. Rocks against Link who fucks him relentlessly. His moans have turned into growls as he pulses with the heat of a building orgasm. Link is constantly talking. Voice low and horse and words searing. Rhett doesn't really hear the words anymore and grunts out “m’ close, fuck, Link, just-- _fuck_.” and Link lets go off Rhett’s arm and grabs his hair instead. Tugs until Rhett lifts up, bows his back with a wince. Rhett groans.

“Want you to come for me, baby. Come on, pretty thang,” Link says as he keeps fucking Rhett hard.

Rhett whimpers but quickly goes quiet. Jaw slack and eyes wet, his hips move helplessly, as the hot rush of his release washes through him. Link has let go of his hair and Rhett sags down, heavy against the mattress. Groans as Link keeps up the punishing pace. Link's chatter has turned into quick, deep moans. He curses and with a loud growl he slams into Rhett and stills. He collapses against Rhett’s back, panting hard, pressing his hips down against Rhett’s ass, grinding down as his cock twitches inside Rhett.

Link pulls out slowly and Rhett lets out a small whine. Clenches his fists at the pain. He takes a few steady breaths and relaxes.

“Are you okay?” Link says, still breathing heavily.

Rhett nods, eyes closed. “Yea.”

There's a soft glow spreading through his body. He rolls onto his back. Blinks his eyes half open, finds Link's gaze and smiles. Link smiles back at him before ducking his head.

“Do we have any Kleenex?” Link rummages through the nightstand and Rhett closes his eyes again.

“Somewhere,” Rhett mumbles and then sighs softly, stretching out and then curling up comfortably. He grumbles when Link pokes him.

“Hey, clean up. Don't fall asleep.”

“M’not falling asleep. You're the one who always fallin’ asleep.”

Link pushes paper tissues into Rhett’s hand and Rhett grumbles and wipes down and throws the crumpled up tissues to the floor.

“Done,” he says and reaches for Link, catching his arm and pulling him close. “Cuddle with me, man.”

Link moves but makes disgruntled noises until he's tucked against Rhett’s chest with Rhett’s arm wrapped tightly around him.

“I love you so damn much,” Rhett says into Link's hair. He has to swallow hard against the sudden lump in his throat.

“You really do, huh,” Link says.

Rhett swallows hard again. Manages to hum in response.

“No matter what happens now? You'll be here with me?” Link asks.

Rhett buries his face in Link's messy hair. “Yeah.”

Link places his hand over Rhett’s and intertwine their fingers. “I love you, too. No matter what.”


	2. Chapter 2

There is a loud knock on the door and Jessie’s voice calls out, “Get decent, I'm opening the door!”

Link scrambles to tug the blanket over his lap. Rhett sits up, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. Jessie opens the door; it swings with some force and hits the wall. She catches it with a palm as it bounces back. 

Her lips are a narrow line before she speaks. “Christy called. She is coming over.”

“Oh.”

Rhett turns to look at Link, at how wide his eyes have gotten and at how badly he is trembling. He reaches out and places a hand over Link's. He intertwines their fingers and Link squeezes his hand.

“That's right, 'oh’.” Jessie says and her voice is cutting and cold. She turns around and leaves, leaving the door flung open.

“C’mon.” Rhett rubs small circles with his thumb against Link's hand. “Let's put something on.”

Link pulls his hand away and gets up. He looks at the clothes at the floor and picks up a sock, holding it.

“Hey?” Rhett tries to reach for him but he steps out of the way, picking up the other sock and his underwear. 

Link looks around the room as if searching for the rest of his clothes that they discarded before even reaching the bedroom.

“I– I need to– to shower,” Link says, voice sounding like it's underwater. 

Rhett nods at him. “I'll get you a towel.”

Link showers, but Rhett only wipes down with tissues. He puts the same clothes back on. When Christy arrives, a few minutes later, Jessie opens the door and the women walk into the house and to the living room. Link has already sat down on the couch but Rhett remains standing. He meets Christy's eyes as she walks into the room. Her gaze goes to his messy hair and then to Link's damp hair. Her eyes narrow but she says nothing as she sits down on the couch, as far away from Link as she can get.

Jessie walks past him and takes a seat in the armchair, legs tucked up. Rhett sits down next to Link. Close. Close enough that their legs are pressed together. Link flinches but doesn't shift away.

Christy looks over at Jessie, who is biting her lip. “Was I the last one to know?”

Jessie drops her gaze. “Yeah.”

She nods. Folds her hands in her lap. Her nails seem to be digging in hard. Like they will create little half moons of anger and pain. She looks at Rhett who meets her gaze. He clenches his jaw harder.

“How long?”

Rhett opens his mouth to answer and Link cuts him off. “Just today. We haven't. We didn't. Take it that far. The other times.”

Christy raises an eyebrow. “Other times?”

“It's been going on for a while,” Rhett says and her gaze whips over to meet his. 

Rhett doesn't look away.

“Other times?” she repeats, and her voice is steady and so cold that it burns and Rhett feels the singe of it across his heart.

He nods. The cold Christy gives off clashes with something inside Rhett that radiates with a dull heat. He inhales slowly. Breathes out through still clenched teeth.

“I’m not s– I won't apologise for– I've loved him for years and– before you and– but– he should have told you. I–I should have said something sooner. We shouldn't have–”

She shakes her head, says 'no’, holds up a finger, and Rhett stops.

“Link should have told me–”

“Why am I being thrown under the bus here?” Link says and Rhett flinches.

He turns towards Link. Hunches up and clasps his hands in his lap.

“No, you know what, Rhett is not throwing you under the bus,” Christy says, and her voice isn't calm anymore. It shakes and her eyes are wet and she is blinking hard. Like she has gone through the ice and now she's drowning.

“No? Because that's what it seems like to me? He told you even though he  _ promised _ he would let me do it–”

“You didn't and I–” Rhett tries and Link looks at him. Where Christy was cold, Link is burning much too hot. Critical mass.

“I was going to!” Link screams. He screams and his body is tense and his fists are balled up and it's a bucket of water over Rhett and he goes cold.

“M’sorry–” He cuts himself off. Blinks. Christy's hand covers his. She has moved next to him. He looks at her and she gives him a smile.

“Thank you for telling me,” she says to him.

Rhett gives a smile back but he frowns. She looks at Link and he follows her gaze.

“This is the consequence. You don't get to scream at him. You don't get to raise your voice at anyone. You made your bed, Charles. No one else.”

Link’s gaze flares and Rhett shifts away a little. Shifts close to Christy and she squeezes his hand.

“Yeah? So it's all me? All my fault? Rhett did nothing wrong?”

“Of course he did!” Christy exclaims. “Of course he did! Should he have kept this– this  _ affair  _ up? No! Should he have told you that ,unless you talk to me, nothing was going to happen between you? He darn well should have. But you put everyone in one hell of a situation!”

Something shifts in Link's eyes. It goes from fire to something dull. The black water under a bridge; a swirling mass of hopelessness.

“You're–” Link begins and stops, swallowing hard. “You're right. I don't know– I don't know what's wrong with me.”

He turns towards Rhett. And Rhett watches him tensely, gaze flitting back and forth.

“I’m sorry–”

“Don't worry about it,” Rhett says instantly but Link shakes his head.

“Don't– forgive me like that. I shouldn't–”

“Damn right you shouldn't,” Christy cuts in and Link looks at her.

His shoulders sag. He hangs his head and Rhett hears a raspy inhale, a choked up exhale. He grabs Link's shoulder. Squeezes. Rubs Link's back.

“I need some coffee,” Christy says and stands up, walking quickly out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Link shakes Rhett’s hand off. Rhett pulls back. Link shakes his head, another sob wracking his body.

“Don't,” Link says then.

“Why?” Rhett frowns at him. Cold and warmth still swirling around inside in a mess if emotions. “I'm just trying to–”

“Help.” Link nods. “It's not– right. To turn it– make it about me.”

“But I–”

Link shakes his head again. He gets up and Rhett drops his hands into his lap. Looking up at Link.

“I need to– I'll just–” He leaves the room, steps outside onto the deck and closes the sliding door behind him.

Rhett watches him go. He looks over at Jessie who gets up and sits down next to him. She takes one of his hands in both of hers.

“Go talk to Christy.”

It takes Rhett a moment to respond. “What?”

Jessie gives him a tight smile. “I think you and Christy can start working things out.”

“Yeah.” Rhett nods, looking towards the kitchen. He begins to stand up. “I'll fix this–”

Jessie tugs at him and he stops. Sinks back down.

“No, you don't need to fix his mess. Fix  _ your _ relationship with Christy.”

He looks at her for a moment. Then nods. He kisses her cheek and gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. Christy is slumped down at the table. A still almost full cup of coffee in her hands. She sets it down as Rhett approaches. Her fingers are curled around it tightly.

“Can I?”

She gives a wry smile. “It's your house. Your table.”

Rhett just nods at her. Sits down but then gets up immediately. Gets the electric kettle, fills it up with water, plugs it in. He wipes his hands on his pants and grabs a mug. Grabs a bag of tea, not looking at it, just opens it and drops it in the mug. 

After adding too much honey, he sits down with his tea. He doesn't drink.

“I–” he starts and his voice fails.

“Yeah.” Christy pushes her cup away. Pushes a stray strand of long, blonde hair behind her ear.

Rhett licks his lip. Dips the teabag and stares down into his mug.

“I deserve better, you know?” Christy says and Rhett nods, quick and jerky.

“And. You deserve better.”

Rhett flinches. “You're his wife–”

“And you're supposedly his best friend. Best friends deserve better, right?”

“I–”

“You’re as important– maybe more important to him. I  _ try _ to remind him he's married  _ to me _ but he's a king in his Mythical kingdom.” 

Christy rolls her eyes but Rhett feels a cold weight in his stomach.

“I never meant to– It's not like that. He has always drawn hard lines. Never working late, except, you know, Thursdays, getting home to you in time for dinner, no shared Christmas, trying to get me to not have us all vacation together. We work a lot but– but he prioritize family. He puts you first.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “You never meant to keep him from his wife, was that what you were gonna say? Can you look me in the eye and say that you aren't pleased with how much he cares about what  _ you _ think and what you say? That you ain't pleased with how important y'all’s work is to him?”

Rhett looks down. His ears burn a little. “I– uh–”

“The moustache. I hated the moustache. Why did he have to have that for your darn series? I hated it and your opinion and work won out.” She gives a short, humourless laugh. “I must sound like a petty, jealous thing but, it's so many little things. You have such a– you’re such a– you’re always there with your  _ ideas _ . And he listens to you.”

Rhett fidgets with the string of the tea bag.

“I’m so  _ angry _ , Rhett. And I get to be, right? I get to be angry with you? I know he– he should have– shouldn't–”  Christy says and her voice quivers a bit. 

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” She suddenly sits up straight. Claps her hands on the table. “Y’all need to stop– it needs to stop.”

Rhett frowns. The heat from earlier burns again and he grits his teeth. 

“I don't think that's–” Rhett says, taking a breath through his nose, “That's not just your decision.”

Christy looks right at him. The cutting cold is back, her eyes like ice. “Y’all thought it fine to make decisions without telling me.”

“Are you leaving him if it doesn't end right now?” Rhett tilts his chin up, looks at her. Something sloshes around inside his stomach, acidic.

She meets his gaze, eyes narrowed. “Do you expect me to give y'all my blessing? You know you handled it all backwards, right?”

Rhett huffs. Tugs at the teabag string. “No.”

“No, what?”

Rhett clenches his jaw. “I don't– expect that. I knew, of course I knew how it would, you know, end– but–”

“Just because I'm more angry with him doesn't mean I ain't cross with you, too.” She jabs her pointer finger against the table.

Rhett flinches. His skin feels like it's a number too small, all tight and uncomfortable. His cheeks are warm.

“I know that,” he mutters. Glances up at her.

She's tapping her foot. Teeth digging into her bottom lip. 

“Mhm.” Her voice trembles.

“Look, Christy, I'm sorry–”

“No.” She shakes her head.

“What?"

She shakes her head again. “You don't get to just say sorry and everything is fixed.”

“Of course it doesn't fix everything but– I just–”

There's a laugh, a short, hollow sound that tears into the room like a cold wind. Christy looks at him and the words die on this tongue.

“You're not. Not really. You wouldn't have went and done it if you cared.”

Rhett’s feels something inside go cold. At the centre of his chest. Maybe his heart. He curls in on himself a little. Hangs his head. Tears sting his eyes; little, burning cold snow crystals, and he takes a shaky, choked up breath.

“M’gonna go to Link– check how–”

Christy makes that hollow sound again, that ghost of a laugh. “Of course you are.”

Rhett throws a glance at her and doesn't reply. He gets up, the chair scratching a loud noise into the silence, and leaves Christy hunched over her untouched cup of coffee.

When Rhett opens the patio door, Link turns his head, glancing at him. Then he turns back towards the yard with a sigh. Rhett walks up to him almost one step at a time, as if Link is something that might disappear if Rhett as much as breathed too hard.

He clasps Link's shoulder. “Hey, buddy.”

Link laughs quietly. Shakes his head. When he speaks, his voice is thick. “I really fucked up, didn't I? Rurnt my marriage.”

Rhett doesn't say anything.

“Did you talk with her?” Link asks.

Rhett nods, though he's not in Link's line of vision, and hums.

“What d– what did she say?” Link turns his body towards Rhett.

He has moved a few inches closer and he's looking up at Rhett with worried eyes.

Rhett draws a deep breath and sighs heavily. “She wants it to stop.”

Link sets his jaw. Something flashes in his eyes. “She said that.”

Rhett just nods again.

“Do you want this to end?”

He doesn't look at Link. He looks down at their feet. His chest swirls with wisps of cold that collides with streaks of something burning hot.

“No,” Rhett whispers.

Link clenches his jaw. “But it should. Right? That would be the descent thing to do.”

Rhett takes a deep breath. His ribs are cracking and splintering from the hot and cold of the mess of emotions inside. “The decent thing? Would have been not to start this in the first place.”

Link laughs then and it's jarring. He shakes his head and looks up at Rhett, smiling like his heart is breaking. “I'm a bad man, ain't I.”

“Yeah, I think you might be.”

Link nods. He bumps his hand against Rhett's. Pinky brushing Rhett's and quietly they lace their fingers together. Link sighs and Rhett leans closer. Link presses his shoulder against Rhett's chest.

“Rhett?”

Rhett hums. He moves. Wraps an arm around Link's middle and pulls him close. Link rests his head against his chest.

“I think I– we have broken something.”

“Talk to her–”

“No, I don't mean my marriage. I think we broke something between us and I don't know if we can fix it.”

The cold inside Rhett's chest wraps around his heart. He gasps for breath as it freezes over and begins to crack.


End file.
